Kikyo Verses Kagome
by MysticEvilElf
Summary: Kikyo and Kagome share the same soul. One has to die for the other to live.Sango's cousin, Tia is Naraku's mate by force, but Kouga's love by choice. Who will Inu Yasha chose to protect?
1. Kikyo Verses Kagome

Kikyo verses Kagome.  
  
Hello there!! This is my very first fanfic ever!! Whoo hoo. Ne ways, I really wanted to see Kikyo die and I thought whom better to kill her than Kagome? Then I thought what if Kikyo killed Kagome? Oh no!! Then came the problem with Kouga and Inu Yasha. Well which one will she chose? Well in my version you're just going to have to read the story, and HERE IT IS!!!!! Note to readers: I have only seen the show up till the flea I think tells Inu Yasha he has to defeat his father's old foe to make his sword become lighter. Sorry about that! In the story his sword is still heavy, ok? Don't hate me. Oh and it does get lighter for him when he protects Kagomesometimes. So there you go!!! Enjoy!!  
  
Kikyo verses Kagome.  
  
"Come on Inu Yasha. We're going to get left behind!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder as she ran toward the village. Inu Yasha felt like he was going to explode. How dare she tell him to "sit" after just saving her? He growled at the thought of what happened only a few minutes ago.  
  
FLASH BACK  
"Come on mutt face. Can't you keep up?" Kouga  
dodged Inu Yasha's swing easily. Kouga was  
getting bored. Sure he liked protecting Kagome.  
Actually he rather loved it. He liked seeing  
the look on Inu Yasha's face when Kagome  
thanked him and when he, Kouga, took her hands  
in his. "Oh, is that so you wimpy wolf." Inu  
Yasha swung at him again, but he jumped to the  
side and landed right next to Kagome. "Kagome I  
cannot leave you with this worthless piece of  
trash. He cannot protect you like this. You  
must come to my den and let me protect you." By  
the end of this Kagome's hands were in his and  
his face was close to her's. She just stared at  
him. "Hey you smelly wolf get your hands off  
my Kagome!!" Inu Yasha ran toward them and  
Kouga put himself in front of Kagome. Inu Yasha  
stopped and looked at her. She was still  
staring at Kouga. Shippo, Miroku, and Sango  
were standing near Kilala (Kirara) who was in  
her demon form. A hand slowly crept towards  
Sango's butt. Miroku had a look of glory and  
happiness as Sango hit him in the head with her  
huge boomerang made from the bones of demons  
called the Hiraikotsu. Shippo laughed as the  
unconscious monk hit the ground. Sango looked  
up from the monk's now hideous face to glance  
at Kouga. "Kagome will be very well protected  
by Miroku and me. You don't have to worry about  
her." As she spoke this she reached her right  
hand to her Hiraikotsu and her left hand to her  
katana. (For those of you who do not know, her  
katana is her sword. Hehe) Miroku groaned at  
the mention of his name and lifted his hand  
toward Sango's butt once more. She saw him  
coming and kicked him in the face. Love hurts!  
Kouga turned back to Kagome and looked deep  
into her eyes." I will leave you with them if  
you want, but I will always be close by." He  
dropped her hands and disappeared in a tornado.  
"Get back here you coward! I won't let you get  
away from me this time!" Inu Yasha ran towards  
the direction that the wolf demon had gone,  
only to fall flat on his face. He tried to  
speak, but all you could hear was muttering  
since his mouth was full of dirt. "Sango, you  
go ahead and take Miroku and Shippo to the  
village. I think Miroku might need some aid."  
Sango nodded and jumped on Kilala with Miroku  
in tow. They flew away and Kagome turned back  
to Inu Yasha.  
  
Regular point of view

Inu Yasha jumped up and put his sword back in  
its scabbard and walked over to where Kagome  
was. He looked very evil. Kagome just stood  
there waiting for him. Oh she was going to get  
it. Inu Yasha was about to scream his head off  
about how he saved her and he suddenly stopped.  
He sniffed the air and turned around. He  
smelled Kikyo. He was sure of it. He turned  
towards his forest and was about to run off  
when he remembered Kagome. He turned around and  
looked at her. "I think I smell a demon. I am  
going to check it out." He waited for her  
response. There was no way he was going to tell  
her that Kikyo was near, and he was going to  
her. He knew how much that would hurt her.  
"I'll come to. You'll need my bow and arrow  
sine you can't use your sword." She started  
walking towards the forest when he jumped in  
front of her. "What do you mean I can't use my  
sword? I can hack any demon to pieces. Any way,  
someone needs to go tell Sango and them where I  
am and that I'll be back." With that he ran  
into the forest toward Kikyo's scent.  
  
Kagome's Point of View"I wonder why he lied to me? Probably he was  
trying to protect me. Well, when he gets to the  
village his back will be out of work for weeks.  
I can't believe he is going to Kikyo. I wonder  
why I can sense her. I couldn't before, and she  
doesn't have any jewel shards. Maybe its  
because she has some of my soul still left in  
her." Kagome could see the village from the  
hill she was on. She had ran most of the way,  
but decided to walk a little. She really loved  
the landscape her. She could hear the people in  
the village. She began walking again. As she  
entered the village, Shippo ran into her arms.  
"Kagome, why did you take so long?" he looked  
at her with his green eyes and a air of  
innocence that was a little suspicious. "  
Shippo, what are you up to? 


	2. Shippo's Mischief

Here is my second chapter. I kinda made my first one short and I am sorry, but I wanted to make a cliff hanger. I hate those things. GRRRRR. Ne ways, I hope you like these one and remember to review. Please. OR I WILL GO EVIL! MWAHAHAHAHA cough cough sorry about that. Oh yeah, by the way I for got to put a disclaimer on the first chapter( even if I don't want to, I have to) so......  
  
I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I TELL MYSELF I DO!!!  
  
Chapter 2 Shippo's Mischief  
  
They walked into the small hut and Kagome looked around. Nothing seemed to be destroyed or messed up like she expected. She looked down at the little fox demon and found he was looking at her. "I am going to go crazy if I don't find out what he did." She thought. Shippo walked over to her yellow bag and started digging through it. "What are you doing Shippo?" she questioned. He just kept going through it until he appeared to have found what he was looking for. "Oh no. More of his evil little drawings." She suddenly had the flash back of his last drawings.  
FLASH BACK!   
  
"You see ,Kaide, I have this dog friend, and he has a problem." Shippo said. "Its not me." Inu Yasha said, quite loud. (Of course it is). "Ok Shippo, what is his problem?" she looked at the small demon with amusement in her eyes. "Well it's kinda hard to explain." Shippo drew a series of pictures and then told they story. "You see there was a cat and a dog. They were good friends, but a wolf kidnapped the cat. The wolf and the dog didn't like each other and the dog was very angry when he found out the cat was gone. The wolf told the cat he was in love with her and this made the dog even madder. The dog accused the cat of having feelings for the wolf, even though she didn't. So the cat ran back home through a well." He set his drawings on the floor and looked up at the old woman. "I think the dog made a mistake and should go to the cat and apologize." Inu Yasha jumped up and said "What mistake?" The old woman looked at him and asked, "Why should ye be so upset about it? This is about Shippo's friend." He sat back down and continued to listen. "The dog should go to the cat and tell her he is sorry. The cat probably misses the dog and longs for him to come and get her." Inu Yasha got up and left the hut. The small demon and the old woman laughed together. When the "cat" got back, Shippo showed her his drawings. "Shippo, how many people did you show these to?" she asked. "I showed them to Kaide and she said they were really good, so I showed them to all of the villagers." He said with a look of innocence (oh we all know the look.) "Great. Now everyone knows about our fight."  
  
End OF FLASHBACK!   
  
"I drew pictures of all of us. See?" he laid all of them on the floor and she looked over them and couldn't help but laugh. There was one of Miroku touching Sango's butt and him flying through the air. Just like him. The next was of Kilala in her small kitty (CUTENESS) form and then in her large (AHHH SCARY) form. The next was of Inu Yasha and herself. He was laying on the ground and Kagome looked very mad. She just sat him. (Hehe). She was surprised by the next one. It was of Kouga and her. He was holding flowers and she was, well uhh, looking like she liked it. "Shippo, why did you draw this?" she asked. He looked at her and replied, "Well, I think Kouga treats you better that Inu Yasha does." Just then the flappy door thing flew back and there was Inu Yasha. (BE AFRAID! BE VERY AFRAID!) "Is that so, you little pest." Inu Yasha ran forward and Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms. "Kagome help me!" he squealed. "Inu Yasha. SIT BOY!" A very evil looking Inu Yasha hit the ground and you she could barely hear muttering. He jumped up and looked at her. "Kagome if you think Kouga takes better care of you, then why don't you just go live with him?" Inu Yasha yelled at her. "I didn't say that he did! Inu Yasha you are so immature. I am going home!" she stood up and began putting her stuff in the big yellow bag. "Fine! See if I care!" he stalked out of the hut and into his tree. He watched her walk towards the forest where the well was. He knew she'd come back. She always does. Inu Yasha began thinking about his meeting with Kikyo.  
  
FLASH BACK Inu Yasha was running through the forest towards Kikyo's scent. He found himself in a small clearing (like always) and saw her sitting in a tree. She looked down on him and sneered. "Why do you come Inu Yasha? Do you not have a human girl to watch over?" She started laughing and looked back down on him. "Kikyo I will always love you. I am prepared to go to hell with you." He looked at her and there was love in his eyes. She looked harder at him and then looked the other way. Inu Yasha looked at her as he use to. Kikyo jumped down off the tree and walked over to him. "Are you sure you are ready Inu Yasha?" Inu Yasha nodded his head and she stepped closer to him. "Well I am not. I will wait till all the pieces of the Shikon Jewel are complete, and then I will take you with me. Until then you will destroy Naraku and gather all the pieces. Then you will come to me. I have business to attend to." She walked away from him and he called out to her. "Kikyo how long will it take you?" She turned back around and looked at him with amusement. "Do you want me to finish that much, Inu Yasha?" He nodded again. "Then I will be quick now that I have your consent." Once again she turned away from him and left the clearing. Inu Yasha just stared where she had left with a confused look on his face. His consent? What did that mean? Inu Yasha didn't know that the problem Kikyo had to finish was Kagome.  
  
AHHHHH!!! There's my second chapter. I know I keep leaving them off at clip hangers, but I kinda like them! Please R&R!! The next chapter: Chapter 3 Kouga's promise 


	3. Kouga's Promise

Hello there you people that are reading this story. Well, I hope you are people anyway. Yeah well, cough lets get on with the story! Last time I left you with the evil thoughts and schemes of Kikyo! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. coughcough Yeah well, those of you who like Kouga and Kagome will be hurt in this chapter! I am sorry, but I think Kouga is going to have a made-up character by me! WHOO HOO! Ok there is a little paragraph about the made up character below so you know what she looks like and all of that crap! I am think about setting up Sesshy with Kagome for revenge!Mwahaha. then again I might just set him up with someone made up , too! Ok here is the paragraph about my made-up character!

Tia is a 15-year-old girl from the old times. She is the half-sister to a princess of some land and she is a half demon. She is as tall as Kagome, but she is a lot curvier. She has really long hair that goes all the way to her feet and she braids it. She has wavy black hair and has pale skin. She loves to fight and she gathers jewel shards with her partners. They give their shards to her stepfather, father of her half-sister. She loves a good fight and often is made fun of because of her heritage(like Inu Yasha was. teartear) She hates Naraku, who killed her mother and father when he attacked a village for a shard. She vows revenge against him. She is half bobcat demon and has a similar attack to Inu Yasha's Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. What? They both have claws! Well, she wears a shirt that looks like a halter-top and it is a deep purple, almost black and has silver linings in it. She has matching shorts and black leggings kind of like Kouga's. She has fangs and pointy ears with her claws and she has big purple eyes. She talks a lot with friends, but if she doesn't know you she doesn't talk much. She is nice, but appears cold like Sesshy. Many men leech her and she doesn't like it at all. I think her and Sango will be good friends. Maybe even cousins! Whoo Hoo! Brain fart! Tia is Sango's cousin! They trained together, so that's why she is such a good fighter! (I am good!)Ok she uses a bow and arrows, swords, and she usually uses the two knives that are strapped to her legs. Her big weapon is a staff that holds mystical powers. It is usually strapped to her back, but she rarely uses it. It is a secret to you and the people why she never does, but you'll find out! Ok on to the story! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Chapter 3 Kouga's Promise  
  
PRESENT TIME  
  
"Come on Grandpa! I do not have cancer! Couldn't you have made a better excuse?" Kagome rolled her eyes and plopped down on her couch. She was watching Yu Yu Hakusho (WEEE COOL SHOW) and her brother was watching it with her. Oh Kurama is such a cutie!" she thought "Well if you don't like my excuses then just make them up yourself! Hmmpf!" He said as he walked into the kitchen. "Grandpa how am I suppose to make them up if I am not here?" Just as Mr.Higurashi was about to start a long never-ending lecher about respecting your elders when the phone rang. "I'll get it!" yelled Kagome as she ran past Grandpa and to the phone. "Oh hi Hojo. What's up?" she said as happily as she could. "Nothing much just got through with my homework what are you doing?" He said as nice as ever. (Please listen now. I don't have a thing on Hojo in this story. He's nice, but he is annoying so Hojo fans don't hate me! He's like care bears and the Brady Bunch. Just to happy!) "Do you wanna go to the movies tomorrow? There is a good one at three." He waited but didn't get a reply. "Kagome? Are you there?" Kagome was trying to think of an excuse in her mind when it popped up!

"I am really sorry Hojo, but I am going to my aunts house for the next month. My doctor said I needed some fresh air! Today me and my mom are packing my things." She almost sighed with relief, but caught herself. "Oh ok. I understand. I'll try again when you get back. Bye Kagome." He hung up. Kagome turned around to find her family staring at her. "WHAT?" she yelled. They all backed up(anime style!) and Kagome got all real big. "Kagome you are a really good liar." Souta said. Kagome sweat dropped and rolled her eyes. "Thanks Souta. I'll keep that in mind." She walked up to her room and shut the door. "Geesh. When is he going to come and get me?" Kagome thought out loud. Just as she finished she heard something land in her room and she turned to see.......KOUGA? "Kouga what are you doing here?" Kagome almost fainted. That was not the person she wanted to see. Kouga took her hands and looked deep into her eyes. "I heard you had left to go home and I came to get you. Sango said she needs you and I sure wasn't going to let that mutt face come to get you." Kagome sweat dropped and snatched her hands away. "Kouga, I was about to eat, but you can stay and eat if you want to. Then I'll go with you. Not because of you, but because of Sango." She walked to the kitchen and Kouga was right behind her.

Her family was also eating and her mother dropped the plate she was using. "Kagome who is that? It isn't Inu Yasha." Her mother looked at Kouga and made a face. "He doesn't have cute dog ears." She walked all the way around him and found his tail. "Why Kagome he has a tail. I must touch it." Before Kouga or Kagome could stop her she began petting his tail. Kagome was waiting for the growling and the insults but all she got was a wolf whimpering from pleasure. Kagome fell(anime way!!) and quickly recovered. Now Kouga was lying on the ground and his leg was moving like when you scratch a dog's belly. Kagome couldn't stop laughing. After a few minutes her mother stopped and continued eating. "So what is your name?" she asked. "Kouga. I am the leader of my wolf clan." He stood up straight and looked very proud. "Well Kouga, I thought you were a dog demon like Inu Yasha." Unfortunetly this is a great insult to Kouga. "Me? Like that mutt face? I would never be that low. How dare you insult me?" During all this mess Grandpa had slipped out of the room and got some paper blessing to hold the demon back. "Take this you demon!" Grandpa threw all of them all over Kouga who just stood there and looked confused. "Kagome what is this? What is that mad old man trying to do to me?" he asked as he pulled all of them off. "How dare you call me a mad man? Who do you think you are? I demand you leave my house and never come here or near my Kagome." He said as he stood up to Kouga, who was a lot taller than him. "Kagome is my woman. Not yours. You shouldn't talk to me like that old man." By now Kagome had sweat dropped and fallen and now everybody in the room was looking at her. "That's not true! I am nobody's woman. Now come on Kouga. Bye Mom and Souta. Bye Grandpa!" With that she grabbed her bag in one hand and took Kouga's in the other. They ran to the well and appeared on the other side.  
  
FEDUAL TIME

"Fine I'll go and get her." Inu Yasha said as he jumped down from his tree. He and the gang walked over to the well just as Kagome and Kouga appeared. Inu Yasha glared at Kouga and then saw they were holding hands. "Oh. I see. So your man went and got you did he?" Inu Yasha looked quite evil, but Kouga stepped forward. "Yes I did dog terd. You have a problem with that? She is MY woman. You have that Kikydo." Kouga said as he stepped in front of Kagome. "It's KIKYO you mangy wolf, and Kagome is not your woman!" Kagome was getting very mad. "Why can't they just grow up? Well, I guess I will just have to get rid of Kouga forever." She looked at Inu Yasha and then in a very calm voice said the magic word. "Sit." Kouga turned around and looked at Kagome. "Take me somewhere where we can be alone." With this Kouga picked her up bridal style and carried her away. They landed at least 30 minutes away from where Inu Yasha still stood with a confused look on his face, a crying Shippo, and a very beat up Miroku.

Kagome looked at the demon in front of her. He was very handsome and very kind. She had seen the true side of Kouga. She knew she could never love him, or any one else for that matter. Not while she loved Inu Yasha, and she knew she always would. She heaved a huge sigh and took Kouga's hands. Now Kouga was quite surprised by this action, but it didn't please him as it should. He could sense Kagome's sadness and knew what was about to come. "Kouga you are a very dear friend to me and you have saved my life many times before, but I am afraid you must leave me alone. I cannot have you and Inu Yasha fighting all the time. You need a, uh, a mate that cares for you like you care for me. I cannot give you the love you need. I am sorry. We can only be friends Kouga. I will always be your friend." She looked into his eyes and she waited for his answer. She knew he would leave her because that was her wish. He sighed and looked at her. "I understand Kagome. I still think that albino mutt doesn't deserve you, but if that is your wish I will leave you alone. I will always be near if you need my protection. Good bye Kagome." He kissed her cheek and sped off in a giant tornado. She sat down near a tree and waited for Inu Yasha to come. Kagome suddenly sensed that she was being watched. She looked around but didn't see any body. Suddenly she heard a huge roar and saw the trees being moved as though a huge thing was running threw them. She then sensed a shard. "Kagome? Where are you?" She heard Inu Yasha call from the opposite side where the huge thing was coming. "Inu Yasha over here. Hurry!" Just as she finished a young girl ran into the clearing and stopped a few feet away from Kagome. She looked at her a few moments until the huge thing appeared. The thing was a low class demon. It was huge and was a green color.(please think of the thing that Sesshy had when he had Inu Yasha's "mother") he roared when he saw the girl and charged at her the exact moment Inu Yasha came into the clearing. The girl jumped into the air and pulled her sword from its sheath. She positioned it above the demon's head and thrust it as far as it would go. The huge demon fell and she landed next to it. Kagome had gotten a good look at her and she gasped. She was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She had very long black hair that was braided and very pretty purple eyes. The body of the demon turned into dust and Kagome could see the shard lying there. It was tinted with evil and was glowing a dark purple. The girl bent over and picked it up and it was purified. Kagome gasped and looked more closely at the girl. She appeared to be the same age as Kagome and was well armed. She had a sword, the one she was holding, and she had two knives that were strapped to her upper legs and what looked like a staff tied unto her back. Her clothes were purple and she had leggings, too.  
The girl held the shard up so that it was level with her eyes and then put it in a small bag that was around her waist. Once inside Kagome could no longer sense the shard. "That's amazing! I wonder how she can do that. Or it might be the bag. I wonder if she is a miko like me. She has to be to purify shards." Kagome thought. Inu Yasha was looking at Kagome, who has been gasping a lot. "What is it Kagome? What do you see?" he asked her. "She purified the shard and when she placed it in the bag around her waist I couldn't sense the shard any more." She was looking at the bag and the girl was glaring at them. She could hear them just fine, even if she was quite a distance from them. The powerful sized Kirara landed next to Inu Yasha and Shippo ran to Kagome. "Are you hurt Kagome?" He was looking at the huge demon. "No, I am fine." Miroku was, of course, looking at the girl and so was Sango. Sango walked toward the girl and the girl looked shocked to see her. "Sango? Is it you?" the girl asked. Sango nodded her head and the two ran to each other and embraced. "How are you Tia? Look at you! How is your group coming along?" Sango asked the girl, Tia. "Fine. They are somewhere in the forest. How is my little cousin doing?" she asked. Sango looked at her in sadness and Tia knew something was up. "What's wrong Sango? What has happened?"

By now the other groupie members were looking at them in confusement, except Miroku and we all know how he was looking. coughcough. Inu Yasha began sniffing the air and was coming toward them. The girl looked at him as though he was crazy and to prove the point he jumped at them and put his clawed finger in Tia's face. "I knew you smelled funny. You are a half-demon aren't you?" He yelled in her face.  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I leave it there for next time maties! I hope you R&R and continue reading this story. Hehe I hope you like the nest chapter..(drum roll)  
  
Chapter 4 Tia the Half Demon  
  
Tia: Of course that's all about me!  
  
Inu Yasha : Yeah right. Come one its about the both of us. You know how we are both half-demon.  
  
Tia: Inu Yasha, when you talk you look stupid.  
  
Inu Yasha: (falls over) Hey you stinky cat!  
  
Tia: Why you..you..  
  
Kouga: Mutt face.  
  
Tia: Thank you Kouga.  
  
Kouga: Any time.  
  
MysticEvilElf: I always preferred albino fleabag. (looks innocent)  
  
Inu Yasha: Not you! I thought you liked me?  
  
MysticEvilElf: Of course I like you, but you make me mad sometimes. Like when you chose Kikyo over Kagome. That ticked me off and you will pay for it in this story. Bye for now!


	4. Tia the Half Demon

Hello there! This is my fourth chapter of my first story.......KIKYO VERSES KAGOME!! Ok. I hope you like this one. I'll try to have a little more action. (You know Inu Yasha getting sat and Miroku getting slapped!) lol. I want to thank: KURAMASGIRL556 for the review! Thanks, I know. I really don't like Kikyo. Plus who better to kill her than Kagome? Well, I hope you like this chap! (Kikyo lovers, please don't hate me! I mean she did try to drag Inu Yasha to hell and kill Kagome AND give the shards to Naraku. Come on now!)  
  
Chapter Four Tia the Half Demon.  
  
Tia just looked at his finger and didn't say anything. After a few minutes she looked at his face then she reached up and played with his ears. "Hey what are you doing? Leave me alone!" he yelled and smacked her hand away from his ears. Tia started laughing and Inu Yasha just looked at her like she was crazy. She stopped laughing and stepped closer to him and he kinda lost his breath. "Inu Yasha", she said, "aren't you also a half-demon? You smell like one." She said. Then she made a wrinkly face and stepped away from him. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked her. "You need a bath." Inu Yasha sweat dropped and stated turning very red. "What did you say?" She looked at him and then replied "What? Can't you hear me? I said you need a bath." Just as Inu Yasha was about to draw Tetsusaiga, Kagome ran toward him and said the magic words, "SIT BOY!" He fell and Kagome walked over him to Tia. "So you are related to Sango? That's nice. You can join us in our group to find the jewel shards." Kagome said as Inu Yasha was getting up. "Yes we are cousins, but I am afraid I cannot join you to find the shards. My lord needs them to help my half-sister the princess." They all looked at her with interest and she sighed. "Ok. You better set up a fire. This is gonna take awhile." After the group had set up a fire and had gotten comfortable, they all turned to look at Tia. "Well, I guess I better start from the beginning."  
  
FLASH BACK "Come on Tia geesh the thing is dead!" Tia was walking around a dead demon and stopped and reached inside of it. "Ah man. That's sick Tia. Come on!" The guy who was talking was Mant, Tia's partner. Her group consisted of eight people, who had one partner. Mant was in love with her, but wouldn't admit it to any one. She straightened back up and held a small piece of the jewel. Mant walked over to her and looked at it. "How did you know it was there? That's amazing! What is it?" He stared at her with awe, but it quickly disappeared. She didn't look up at him; rather she stared at the little shard she held. She knew what it was. "Mant. You will not tell any one that we found this. It is a piece of the Shikon Jewel. Many demons and greedy men are in search of these. We must keep it between us. Do you understand?" He nodded. "We won't even tell the lord?" He asked. "No especially the Lord. He want to use this to make his power stronger and it will overcome him. Now let's go. We are going to be late." She grabbed her weapons and walked off.  
  
"Tia you really should wear something other than purple. You are very beautiful. Oh and look at this hair! We could do so much with it." Latral started playing with her hair and Tia brushed her aside. Latral looked hurt a few minutes, but she knew she could get Tia to do anything she wanted. "Tia, I demand you let me fix your hair. As princess and your half-sister. Now let me." She gave her the puppy stare and Tia turned around and sighed. "Fine." Latral jumped up and down a few moments and went to work. "You are going to look great. That prince that is here will sure like you. He's very handsome you know, and as heir to our mother's throne, you should have no problem getting a prince or king. Plus your beauty is heard over all over Japan." Tia looked in the mirror and made a face. "This is not me. I am meant to fight demons and guard my land. Not dress up like a ninny and play ball." She thought. "You're done. Let me go get Sango so we can pick out your dress." She left the room and Tia just sat there. She wandered what her younger half-sister was talking about. A prince? Her married? That was crazy. She would never marry nor fall in love. For who would love someone like her? Sango entered the room and gasped in shock. Her cousin was indeed beautiful, but the look she was giving her didn't help it at all. "Well I thought we could dress her in a red color. She looks best in red. Then we could put a little black scarf in with the clothes. You know to blend it." After about an hour she was finished and ready to go. She didn't understand why they were making her dress up. She had been to plenty of match making balls, but she never had to dress up. Perhaps her mother and stepfather were serious this time. "Oh well. They will make him wait. I am only 14.I hope so." She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her name called. She realized they were behind the curtains about to be introduced. Of course she wasn't nervous. She had met so many young princes it was like a movie. She sighed and walked onto the large platform. She looked around and saw her evil ugly butt sniffing (ok ok I went a little to far) stepfather. She walked toward him and put on her best smile. She loved to get under his skin. She walked over and bowed to the people in the room. Then her sister walked onto the platform and they sat together. She was seating next to a handsome beautiful young man. She couldn't believe his beauty! He had long brown hair and the most beautiful brown eyes. (NARAKU IS DROP DEAD SEXY PPL! Ok ok. I know its not his true form, but whoo hoo I want to rape him! Lol. No I would never cheat on my Kouga or Sessy!) He looked at her and smiled. Oh my goose! I just blushed! She looked away and saw her stepfather staring at her. He is such a perv. The dinner began and she talked quietly with her sister. "I would like to propose a toast to the happy new couple! My step-daughter and Naraku!" With this Tia almost choked on her wine and the young prince jumped over and began slapping her on the back. After a few minutes she was ok and looked like she was about to faint. "Naraku? That evil half-demon? She would never marry him. What did he mean happy couple? Oh he will pay." With this she got the most evil (you know when the head gets a lot bigger than the body) look and some of the people were quite afraid. Naraku noticed this and hid a smile. "So she knows who I am. That's wonderful! That means taking advantage (aka rape people!) will be even more pleasurable! She is so beautiful." At the mention of Naraku, Sango jumped up, but her step-uncle signaled her to stay. "It is alright. He will not hurt her. (hmmm. What has he been smoking? Of course he will ahhhh)I will make sure of this. Now Naraku, when do you plan to take your new bride home? Maybe tonight?" (is it just me or does he want to get rid of her? I hate him! Wait, I created him! He must die! Mwahahahahaha) Naraku nodded and Tia looked amazed. Wife? I am 14 for petes sake! (Yes pete people!) She realized Naraku was talking. "I will take her to my castle tonight. She will need to get her things ready." He stood and walked over to her. He took her hands and looked into her eyes. Was it just her or was there something in them? A look of, wait no. It was pity. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I think I am going to make Naraku rape or fall in love! I don't know! HEY! I got a new review and I must tell all Inu Yasha fans something..... NEW EPS THIS APRIL!!!!!!!!!!!! IF ANYONE KNOWS WHAT DAY THEY START PLEASE EMAIL ME AT MysticEvilElfaol.com or Happymeanbunnyaol.com Thanks! Love ya much! 


End file.
